The Kingdom that was saved by love
by Ruby Pendragon
Summary: Hermione and Merlin find each other after many years, will they find love or will they fall.


_**The Kingdom that was saved by love.**_

In a time long ago there was a 19 year old girl named Hermione. She was the queen of the silver forest. In a land far away there was a 20 year old boy named Merlin he was the prince of the green forest he has the power of the great dragon. They were once friends, but they have not seen each other for years because of the war, when they first meet they fell in love with each other, but will they find each other or will the fall in this endless better war?

It is morning Hermione has now awoken at the sound of the silver leafs moving in the cool summer breeze, She can taste the sweetness of the water, She can feel the softness of the grass on her bare feet, as she is walking to the waterfall she can hear the running water. Then she hears a shot from a fire arrow in the distance, as she is running towards the sound of the shot to see if anyone was hurt she could smell the fire.

Hermione see her horse so she jumps on him and starts to ride him through the bright green, blue and sliver forest on her beautiful black stallion, her horse has a little white patch on his forehead, in a shape of a full moon that's why she calls him moonlight. She rescues' moonlight before he gets shot. Then she sees a boy falling, she stops moonlight so she can run to the boy. As she is running to the boy she suddenly stops. She recognises him for her past. As she walks closer to him she realises it is first and only love Merlin, they were torn apart by the war. **(Flashback)**

The century the war was in the 5th-6th the war lasted hundred year or more. Merlin and Hermione are both in the middle of the war. This is how Merlin got hurt he was on the run from the Saxons. The sound of the from the fire arrows spread through the forest like a power wind that is how Hermione saw the arrow being fired. The smell of the fire arrow reminds Hermione of the burning fire, the same fire that happened on a dark night in her past. The night she lost every single one of the people she held most dear in her kingdom.

So when she reached Merlin she was happy and sad has he had be shot in the leg. However Hermione has a secret, that she has kept hidden for a long time, ever since she was six to the age nineteen, because if people found out her secret they would try and kill her, her secret is she has the power to heal the wounded, so she sings to heal Merlin's leg.

Suddenly Hermione hears a noise then Hermione says to Merlin the Saxons, the Saxons are coming. So Hermione and Merlin go and find her bows and arrows which are her own weapons, she has made over the years, Merlin finds the sword Excalibur, the battle has started. Then the unexplainable thing happened to her, she started to glow with different colours lights, as the lights were growing all around her she could not believe it the colours were bright green like the earth, sliver like diamonds, a deep blue like the ocean and bright reds and oranges like a burning fire, it turns out that she now has the power to control the earth's elements. She could only use her powers once she learned to love another and earn his love in return, to made her broken heart than she could control her powers which them win the war. **(End Flashback)**

So now the war is over the light side has Merlin and Hermione learn to trust each other and learn to fall in love again, than Merlin turns to Hermione and says I get the joy of rediscovering you. It turns out that Merlin and Hermione are in fact soul mates, they have given their hearts to each other they are now immortal. Then Merlin and Hermione share a passionate kiss as this happens lights appear around them this is their hearts combining together to make one.

 **10 Years later.**

They are the King and Queen of the silver forest they can live in peace and happiness, with their family so if there is any evil they will protect the forest and their loved ones for ever, together as one. The End.


End file.
